


Pouvons-nous être ensemble malgré tout?

by leausy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leausy/pseuds/leausy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella et Edward viennent de ce fiancer, un dîner familial est organisé. Ce moment va bouleverser leurs vies à jamais. L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que l'épreuve qui les attends ? Rien de moins sûr quand la morale s'en mêle, tout devient plus compliqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouvons-nous être ensemble malgré tout?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Me voila de retour avec un petit Os qui me tient à coeur. Comme toujours un grand merci à mes relectrices et correctrices de choc : Chtitou, Vinie et Koda!
> 
> Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

* * *

**  
**

**_Pov Bella :_ **

J'étais nerveuse, ce soir pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, nos familles allaient faire connaissance. Dire que cela m'inquiétait était un euphémisme ! Ma famille, comment pourrais-je la qualifier ? Compliquée était le mot qui me venait naturellement à l'esprit pour la décrire.

Mon père, Charlie Swan, est le chef de la police d'une petite ville de l'état du Washington, Forks. Homme plutôt discret et n'aimant pas le monde. L'opposé de mon extravagante mère, Renée née Dywer, elle est femme au foyer mais toujours entre plusieurs occupations. La dernière en date : prendre des cours de cuisine diététique pour aider mon père à perdre du poids. Elle avait décrété qu'il avait de l'embonpoint et qu'à son age, il devait encore faire attention à son physique.

Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés trente ans plutôt, quand ma mère avait débarqué à Forks par pur hasard. Elle venait de se séparer de son premier mari, Phil quelque chose, je n'avais jamais retenu son nom de famille, pourtant mes frères étaient ses enfants, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient conservé son nom. Je n'étais même pas certaine que Phil ait reconnu officiellement ses enfants, mais c'était un sujet tabou dans notre maison, ce qui me convenait très bien. Mes frères, mes grands frères devrais-je dire, j'avais sept et six ans d'écart avec chacun d'eux. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché notre complicité. Ils avaient toujours été protecteurs avec moi sans pour autant être étouffants. J'étais chanceuse. James, le plus grand des deux était le portrait craché de son père, mais il ne fallait surtout pas le lui rappeler. Il avait de long cheveux blonds et de grands yeux noirs. Son regard pouvait vraiment faire flipper quand on ne le connaissait pas. Mais, il était celui avec qui j'arrivais le plus à me confier. James était calme et réfléchi alors que Jake était plus joueur. Jake était physiquement l'opposé de son frère, ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux et sa peau mate, maman plaisantait souvent en lui disant qu'il aurait pu sans aucun doute ce faire passer pour un membre de la tribu quilleute. Puis elle le rassurait toujours en lui disant qu'il était bien la chair de sa chair et qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde entre le moment où il était dans son ventre et celui où il était né.

Ma mère avait quitté leur père alors que James allait avoir 4 ans et Jake 3 ans. Leur séparation était dû à une diverge d'opinion ne pouvant être réglé par une discussion selon ma mère. Enfin c'était la version officielle. Notre famille accordait une grande importance à l'échange. C'était la seule règle de la maison, nous avions le droit de faire ce qui nous plaisait mais nous devions toujours en discuter au préalable avec nos parents. Mon père Charlie avait, après quelques années adopté Jake et James. J'adorais ma famille, elle me semblait atypique et étrange mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais une seule des personnes qui la composait. J'aimais tout autant mon futur époux.

Edward...

Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une soirée étudiante où ma meilleur amie, Angela Weber, m'avait traînée de force. Dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, je n'avais plus regarder ailleurs. Il était magnifique, des yeux d'un verts perçants, des cheveux indomptables et d'une couleur indéfinissable. Sa mâchoire carrée, son sourire en coin avaient été sans doute ce qui m'avait fait tomber sous son charme. Il était accompagné par des amis, parmi lesquels se trouvait le fiancé d'Angela.

Rapidement, elle me présenta au groupe et tout aussi vite Edward m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Je n'étais pourtant pas une adepte mais je n'avais pas osé lui dire non. Les musiques s'enchaînèrent les unes aux autres et nous restions collés l'un à l'autre. Dansant suavement mon corps collé au sien, je pouvais sentir la tension monter entre nous. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur ma chute de reins me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Les yeux dans les yeux, il finit par briser le silence.

\- Suis moi, furent les seuls mots qu'il lâcha mais ils suffirent pour que j'accepte d'aller là où il souhaitait m'amener.

Sa main accrocha la mienne, mêlant ses doigts au miens. Il m'entraîna avec lui à travers la foule, et monta un escalier. Rapidement nous atterrîmes dans l'une des chambres de la confrérie. Je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait, mais elle était extrêmement bien rangée. Tout était impeccable, pas une chaussette ne traînait. Je n'eus pas le temps de plus détailler le lieu, qu'Edward me bloquait contre la porte, collant son corps contre le mien et m'embrassait passionnément.

Nos langues jouaient ensembles, nos mains découvraient avidement le corps de l'autre. À bout de souffle, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, continuant d'embrasser ma mâchoire, ma nuque. Ses baisers envoyaient des salves de chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Avant cette nuit là, je n'avais eu qu'une seule expérience. Mais étonnement je n'avais aucune appréhension sur la suite des évènements.

Sa main saisi la mienne et il me tira vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il m'allongea délicatement tout en caressant du revers de sa main mes côtes. Sentir ses doigts effleurer mon corps si légèrement m'envoyait des frissons. Je pouvais sentir mon centre de plaisir pulser d'anticipation. Ses mains s'activaient à me dévêtir et je n'opposais aucune résistance. Mes yeux étaient fermés comme pour mieux profiter du moment, mais la voix profonde d'Edward me les fit ouvrir.

\- Regarde moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Et je m'exécutai.

\- Tu es magnifique, ta peau laiteuse me donne envie de lécher ton corps susurra-t-il avant de faire courir sa langue le long de ma poitrine nue, offerte à sa vue.

Je tendis mes mains pour lui ouvrir sa chemise, et enlever son jean devenus trop encombrant pour ce que je voulais lui faire. Prise d'une audace dont je m'ignorais capable, je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent le rebondit de ses fesses. Elles étaient douces et fermes, tellement musclées que je gémis rien qu'en les caressant.

Ses mains exploraient la fourche de mes cuisses, sans jamais s'attarder sur mon centre. Sa bouche suçait mes tétons durcis de désir. J'avais tellement envie de lui, je ne résistais pas à bouger mes hanches pour provoquer un contact entre nos deux corps. Appuyant mes paumes sur ses fesses pour le faire se coller un peu plus à moi. Quand enfin nos sexes se touchèrent malgré l'épaisseur de son boxer qui les séparait, je pus sentir la chaleur humide de son envie frôler la mienne. Nos caresses se firent plus pressentes. Ses doigts se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de mes chairs mouillées d'envie.

Je haletai à chaque fois que ses doigts bougeaient en moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi divin. Mais j'avais envie de plus. Je baissai son boxer qui fini par tomber au pied du lit, et saisi son sexe entre mes doigts. J'entamai un mouvement calé sur le rythme de ses doigts en moi. Nos gémissements emplirent rapidement la chambre.

\- Stop, souffla-t-il. En serrant délicatement mon poignet de sa main qui venait de quitter mon intimité. Je soufflai de frustration, si proche de notre libération, il nous avait arrêté.

\- Je veux venir en toi, murmura-t-il en se saisissant d'un préservatif.

Le sentir entrer lentement en moi, sentir mes parois s'écarter, se modeler autour de son sexe m'électrisait. Alors qu'il restait immobile comme ancré au fond de moi, je ne pouvais plus attendre et mes hanches se soulevèrent approfondissant encore son ascension. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et il commença à bouger. Nos hanches claquaient à un rythme tantôt effréné tantôt lent, nous emmenant toujours plus proche de notre paroxysme. Je pouvais sentir chacune des fibres de mon corps se tendre et enfin la libération arriva.

\- Edward ! criai-je dans un râle de plaisir rapidement rejoins par l'homme au dessus de moi.

\- Bella ! Grogna-t-il dans mon cou en se libérant.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, mais gênée de me trouver dans une chambre dont j'ignorais qui était le propriétaire, j'eus subitement peur de nous faire surprendre par celui-ci. Je poussai le torse d'Edward afin de me dégager de son emprise. Il releva lentement la tête ne comprenant à priori pas pourquoi je le repoussais subitement.

\- Edward, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, imagine si le gars arrive ? M'alarmai-je.

\- Le gars ? Quel gars ? Demanda-t-il totalement perdu, un sourire béat barrant son visage.

\- Le propriétaire de la chambre ... me justifiai-je.

\- Il est déjà là conclu-t-il en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je dubitative.

\- C'est ma chambre Bella. Reprit-il en se redressant pour jeter le préservatif dans la corbeille posée à côté du bureau. Si tu veux te rafraîchir la salle de bain est juste ici. Me montra-t-il en désignant la porte de l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Oh... je … merci. Dis-je en me levant et en ramassant mes affaires. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas de plus, il jeta mes vêtements au sol et m'entraîna avec lui dans l'autre pièce.

Cette nuit là nous ne dormîmes pas beaucoup, ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs du jour que nos corps réclamèrent quelques heures de répit.

**_Pov Edward :_ **

Cette femme qui allait devenir d'ici quelque mois la mienne avait toujours le même effet sur moi. Depuis la première fois où je l'avais entre-aperçus à l'université au détour d'un couloir, je n'avais eu de cesse de la chercher. Quand j'avais su qu'elle était amie avec Angela la fiancée de mon pote Ben, je l'avais pratiquement supplié de me la présenter. Mais, il m'avait alors dit qu'elle était du genre solitaire et timide, alors que j'étais fêtard et social. Il n'avait pas tord, je détestais la solitude, il fallait reconnaître qu'issu d'une famille de triplés, je n'avais jamais été seul. Mes frères Emmett et Jasper étaient à leur façon mes piliers dans ce monde. Notre famille avait eu une chance incroyable, sans l'aide d'une personne généreuse et altruiste nous ne serions pas de ce monde. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne remerciais ce don qui nous avait été fait.

J'avais, après plusieurs semaines, réussis à convaincre Ben d'inviter Isabella, puisque j'avais enfin réussi à savoir son prénom, à l'une des soirées de notre confrérie. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'elle viendrait, mais elle était là. Dès que je l'avais aperçu dans la foule, mon regard ne l'avait plus quitter. Peu de mot avait été échangé mais nos corps s'étaient trouvés. Cette nuit là fut merveilleuse, l'une de celle qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, elle m'avait semblé presque effrayée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alors je l'avais rassurée, lui expliquant que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à avoir des coups d'une nuit. Et c'était vrai. J'étais peut-être un fêtard mais je n'étais pas un dragueur contrairement à mes frères Emmett et Jasper. Les deux s'amusaient même à comparer leurs conquêtes, j'avais toujours trouvé cela limite pour ne pas dire déplacé mais c'était mes frères et les voir faire m'amusais malgré tout.

Je revenais à la réalité en entendant du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Bella était nerveuse, elle s'agitait dans tout les sens. Et, il fallait le reconnaître j'étais amusé de la voir ainsi. Je ne comprenais absolument pas son angoisse. Nos frères se connaissaient déjà depuis un moment et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Seuls nos parents n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir, à chaque tentative précédente, il y avait eu un empêchement... soit mon père avait une urgence ou un remplacement médical à faire, soit c'était le sien qui devait assurer une permanence, ou une enquête au commissariat de Forks. Mais, il n'y avais aucune raison de s'énerver. Je savais pertinemment que tout se passerait bien. Nos familles respectives attendaient notre mariage depuis un long moment et avait été ravi de savoir pour nos fiançailles. Le dîner de ce soir était comme la cerise sur le gâteau pour eux. Ils avaient hâte de faire connaissance et nos mères étaient pressées de pouvoir comparer leurs idées pour le mariage. Heureusement, Bella leur avait déjà donné des consignes afin de limiter leurs imaginations débordantes.

Ce fut dans une ambiance amusante, pour moi, que l'après-midi se déroula. Isabella, avait tenu à ce que nous fassions tous nous même. Elle avait passé la veille à préparer des dizaines de verrines différentes, et des cakes salés. Ce matin j'avais été réquisitionné pour l'aider à réaliser le dessert. Je n'avais aucune foutue idée de ce qu'elle avait au final préparé. Je ne l'avais aidé qu'à peser et mélanger les ingrédients. Elle s'était chargée seule du reste. Actuellement, elle préparait le repas, qui sentait divinement bon. Elle avait décidé de faire un plat indien, si je ne me trompais pas.

\- Edward peux-tu me passer les épices ?

\- Avec plaisir mais elles sont où ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas regarde ! Hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Je m'avançais lentement vers elle et plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Tu es trop nerveuse chérie. Tu devrais te détendre. Murmurai-je.

\- Edward chéri, je vais te dire ça le plus gentiment possible, s'énerva-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre ! Nos familles arrivent dans... elle fit une pause, regarda la pendule au dessus de la porte de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Oh merde, c'est la foutu merde Edward, rien ne sera prêt à temps ! Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Calme toi ! Assénai-je. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te reste à faire exactement. Terminai-je plus doucement.

\- Je dois finir d'assaisonner le plat, et le laisser mijoter, il faut ensuite mettre la table, préparer l'apéritif, nous préparer... on aura jamais le temps ! Le mieux serait qu'on appelle tout le monde et qu'on annule. Pleura-t-elle.

\- Non, on ne va rien annuler pour une fois que nos pères sont en vacances en même temps et qu'aucune urgence ne les fera annuler à la dernière minute on va en profiter... La prochaine fois que cela se reproduira se sera certainement pour notre mariage ! Expliquai-je.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée mais je suis tellement stressée. Et si nos parents ne s'entendent pas ?

\- Et bien, on sera heureux d'avoir nos pères surchargés par leur emploi du temps, cela nous donnera l'excuse imparable pour ne pas les inviter au même moment. Répondis-je amusé.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma nuque qu'elle attira à elle. Sa bouche entra doucement en contact avec la mienne. J'aimais toujours autant la sentir aussi proche de moi. Elle éveillait immédiatement mes sens. Je me sentais comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Depuis le début de notre relation, jamais je n'avais ressenti une baisse de mon désir d'elle. Tout en Bella était un appel à la luxure. Ses courbes parfaitement délicieuses, son odeur délicatement envoûtante. J'aimais cette femme du plus profond de mon être. Notre baiser s'intensifia. Bientôt nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et nos langues se touchèrent. Comme toujours ce contact m'envoya des décharges électrique dans tout le corps, je sentais qu'il en était de même pour Bella, qui frissonnait de plaisir.

Malheureusement, notre planning chargé se rappela à sa conscience et elle mit fin bien trop rapidement à mon goût à notre moment de détente. Elle quitta l'étau de mes bras et retourna comme si de rien était à ses fourneaux.

\- Edward, va mettre la table, tu prends la nappe blanche et dorée, elle est sur le canapé. Pour les couverts, tu pourras utiliser le service en argent et les assiettes de porcelaine.

\- Pas de problème !

J'effectuais la tache qui m'était attribuée. Bella avait sorti le beau service, celui qui n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis que nous avions emménagé ensemble.

\- Va te préparer ils arrivent dans une heure à peine ! Hurla soudainement Isabella alors que je venais de m'asseoir sur notre canapé.

\- Chef, oui chef, criai-je à mon tour tout en souriant de son attitude. Tu ne voudrais pas venir me frotter le dos, lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Laisse ta porte ouverte, qui sait je viendrai peut-être ... minauda-t-elle.

Et je fis ce qu'elle me disait, je laissais la porte littéralement grande ouverte. Je savais que de la cuisine elle pouvait facilement voir ce que je faisais, je pris donc un malin plaisir à me dévêtir lentement. Je la connaissais parfaitement et j'étais certain qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que je lui offrais. Je mis l'eau à couler, à peine avais-je pénétré sous l'eau que j'entendis Bella entrer dans la pièce. Rapidement elle me rejoignit sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses mains enserrant ma taille, ses lèvres se posant sur mon dos. Je me retournai pour la serrer à mon tour dans mes bras.

\- Tu as finis de tout préparer ? Lui demandai-je alors que je sentais ma virilité se réveiller à la proximité de nos corps nus.

\- Oui, j'espère ne rien avoir oubliée, je veux que cette soirée soit parfaite. Se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer et tout sera parfait mon amour. Tentai-je de la rassurer.

\- Merci, dit elle en m'embrassant le torse.

Je me saisi du gel douche et entrepris de la savonner doucement. Je commençais par légèrement masser sa nuque, puis descendais sur ses épaules tentant de diminuer la tension qui s'était accumuler dans ses muscles dorsaux. Mes mains naviguèrent ensuite sur ses cuisses puis ses jambes, je posais un genou à terre, tout en prenant l'un de ses pieds dans ma main. Je massais pendant un petit moment sa voûte plantaire, je connaissais parfaitement son corps et je savais que ses pieds étaient sensibles. Je remontais ensuite doucement mes doigts vers l'arrière de son mollet, m'attardant sur le pli de son genou. Je rinçais la zone avant d'y laisser traîner ma langue. Le pli du genou était probablement l'une des zones les plus érogènes de ma futur femme. Et j'adorais la titiller à cette endroit. Finalement je me redressai et continuai de laver chaque centimètre de sa peau. J'arrivai finalement à ses fesses sur lesquelles je m'attardais bien plus que nécessaire.

\- Edward, on n'aura pas le temps si tu continues ainsi murmura-t-elle.

\- Impatiente ? Souris-je.

\- Non... dit-elle mutine.

-Tant mieux, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps... lui assurai-je.

\- Edward... commença-t-elle avant de laisser sortir un gémissement alors que je fermais ma bouche sur son sein gonflé laissant ma langue tournoyer sur son téton dressé.

\- Oui ? Repris-je en lâchant son globe pulpeux.

\- Nos parents... articula-t-elle difficilement pendant que je caressais sa poitrine de mes doigts pinçant de temps à autre ses bouts durcis.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, nous auront bien le temps pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Tourne toi ... lui demandai-je.

Elle s'exécuta et me tourna le dos. Admirer son dos, sa chute de reins sur laquelle descendait l'eau chaude me rendait encore plus dur et plus désireux de son corps. Je laissais ma main courir entre sa poitrine et descendre vers sa fente. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents s'échappa de ma compagne quand mes doigts touchèrent son point sensible. Je m'y attardais avec bonheur, j'aimais titiller ce bout de chair chaud. Tout en gardant mon pouce dessus, j'introduis un de mes doigts en elle, sentant son désir s'écouler le long de ma main. J'aimais savoir que j'étais le seul responsable de son excitation.

\- Hum, tu es tellement belle quand tu es excitée murmurai-je.

\- Edward s'il-te-plait... pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Plus, je veux plus reprit ma Bella en bougeant ses hanches de façon incontrôlé.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Lui répondis-je en la retournant.

Je la bloquais contre la parois en verre de notre douche alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes divines autour de ma taille. J'entrais en elle d'un coup sec nous faisant crier tous les deux de plaisir. Elle s'agrippait au haut de la paroi m'ouvrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ses seins bougeant au rythme de mes coups de hanches. Voir sa poitrine ainsi me donnait envie de la prendre en bouche. Je stoppais l'eau et ouvrit la porte de la douche entraînant Isabella avec moi, je la déposais sur le rebord de notre vasque. Je revenais en elle rapidement, mes coups étaient plus rudes que précédemment, mais je savais qu'elle aimait autant que moi ce nouveau rythme. Je pus enfin sucer sa poitrine à ma guise récoltant plus de gémissements de sa part.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules et je pouvais sentir la douloureuse sensation de ses ongles entrant dans ma peau, signe que bientôt elle atteindrait son orgasme. J'aimais éprouver cette douleur légère, c'était comme un signal, pour qu'à mon tour, j'accède au bonheur suprême. J'entrai en elle au plus profond au plus fort que je pouvais me libérant dans un râle de pure jouissance au moment même où je sentis son propre orgasme la traverser. Haletant, nous restâmes quelques instants figés dans notre bulle de bien-être avant de retourner sous la douche pour cette fois nous laver réellement.

Mes parents furent les premiers à arriver, suivit rapidement par mes frères, Emmett et Jasper. Ils étaient venus avec leurs compagnes respectives. Emmett était à l'antipode de moi. Physiquement, nous n'avions que peu de ressemblance, d'ailleurs il en était de même pour le troisième de la fratrie. Emmett était brun aux yeux quasiment noir et possédait une carrure de footballeur américain. Alors que Jasper était plus petit, les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus hérités de notre arrière grand-père paternel. Moi, j'étais le portrait craché de notre mère, les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verts. J'étais moins musclé qu'Emmett mais comme Jasper nous avions une musculature tout à fait acceptable. Nous étions également différents dans nos caractères, Emmett était le joyeux luron de la fratrie, Jasper le réfléchi et moi le rêveur. Malgré nos différences, nous avions toujours été unis. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais eu de secret pour mes frères et cela était réciproque.

Quand Emmett avait commencé à fréquenter la sulfureuse Rosalie, il nous en avait immédiatement parlé. Nous demandant conseil et nous la présentant rapidement. Quand j'avais rencontré pour la première fois Rose, je n'avais vu qu'une femme grande blonde aux yeux bleus avec qui j'avais eu beaucoup de mal au début de sa relation avec mon frère Emmett . Je la trouvais superficielle et sans intérêt, mais au fil du temps, j'avais appris à la connaître et elle était loin de ressembler à l'image qu'elle projetait. En réalité, Rose était une femme drôle et qui ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce que le monde pouvait penser ou dire d'elle. Elle avait su apprivoiser mon frère, le rendre plus sérieux.

Jasper lui avait toujours été avec la même fille depuis le collège, Alice notre lutin fou. Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre ce qui contrastait étonnement avec le calme légendaire de notre frère. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Souvent, avec Emmett nous avions tenté de traîner Jazz vers d'autre fille. Pas qu'Alice ne lui convenait pas, mais nous étions persuadés qu'il faisait une erreur en se casant si jeune. Il l'avait rencontré l'année de leurs quinze ans et c'était sa première vrai petite amie. Emmett était persuadé qu'il devait vivre d'autres expériences pour être certain d'avoir choisi la bonne mais Jasper n'avait jamais cédé à aucune de nos tentatives pour le corrompre.

Finalement, quand j'avais moi aussi rencontré Bella, j'avais aussi compris ce que vivait Jasper et Emmett. Les filles s'entendaient à merveilles et cela nous arrangeait bien.

Alors que ma famille nous saluait, la sonnette retentit annonçant l'arrivée de nouveaux invités. Isabella se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre sur James et Jacob hilares d'avoir fait sursauter leur sœur. Ils étaient aussi puériles qu'Emmett mais celui-ci avait un avantage sur eux. Il avait Rose pour le cadrer alors que les deux autres étaient éternellement célibataires.

L'ambiance était détendue, Bella me semblait moins sous pression. Elle avait commencé à servir les boissons pendant que je rangeais les manteaux dans notre chambre. A nouveau la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre. J'allais ouvrir étant le plus proche. Après avoir embrassé la mère de Bella et serré la main de Charlie, je les dirigeais vers le salon où tout le monde attendait.

Nous y étions, la rencontre entre nos parents respectifs, enfin aucun d'eux n'avait eu à décommander à la dernière minutes et j'en étais ravie.

Quand nous passâmes la porte, je vis Renée, la mère d'Isabella se figer au milieu du passage, serrer fortement la main de son mari. Je levais mon regard dans la direction du sien et vis qu'elle fixait ma mère. Celle-ci était également pétrifiée sur place, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

\- Maman ? Questionna Isabella d'une voix tremblante, tu vas bien ? Finit-elle.

\- Esmée ? Interrogea Renée s'en prendre la peine de répondre à sa fille inquiète.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Lança d'une voix froide mon père.

\- Je vous retourne la question, s'agaça Renée.

\- Euh quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Demanda Emmett. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Emmett, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, le repris Rose.

\- Maman, dis moi ce qui se passe ? Dit Bella la voix tremblante.

\- Chérie, je... Edward est le fils d'Esmée ? Questionna Renée tremblante.

\- Je... oui bien-sûr, quel est le problème avec la mère d'Edward maman ? S'énerva mon ange.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, intervint ma mère en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils en pleurs.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Hurla Bella. Ce soir, se sont nos fiançailles, ce doit être un moment joyeux, depuis le temps qu'on attendait pour les officialiser peut importe vos problèmes à l'une et l'autre vous ne gâcherez pas ce repas ! Compris ?

Je m'approchais de ma futur femme, certain qu'elle n'arriverait pas à changer l'humeur maussade qui s'était soudainement abattu sur le salon. Je ne comprenai pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose était certaine Renée et Esmée ne voulaient pas avoir à faire l'une à l'autre en tout cas pas ainsi. Mais la raison de leur animosité m'échappait totalement.

\- Bella, ma chérie, je suis désolée. Si j'avais su... commença ma mère interrompu par ses pleurs.

Renée s'approcha de ma mère, s'agenouillant au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dire que j'étais sonné aurait été un euphémisme, j'étais complètement largué. J'osais un regard autour de moi, essayant de chercher si l'une des autres personnes présentes aurait compris ce qui ce passait. Mais autant mes frères que ceux de ma compagne semblaient perdus. Je ne parlais même pas de leurs fiancées qui s'étaient discrètement éclipsées dans une autre pièce. Seuls Charlie et mon père se tenaient droits et immobiles le premier légèrement en retrait alors que le second se tenait devant ma mère le visage plus pâle que la mort.

\- Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qui vous prend ? Demandai-je sur la défensive serrant l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts. Je me laissai également tomber sur l'un des canapés tout en gardant la main de ma fiancée dans la mienne.

\- Je.. je ne sais pas par où commencer ... expliqua ma mère d'une voix tremblante.

\- Par le début me semble être une bonne idée crachai-je agacé par la situation.

\- Edward ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! S'énerva mon père.

\- Je suis chez moi, et vous venez gâcher l'un des jours les plus importants de notre vie alors je vous parlerais comme j'en ai envie que cela te plaise ou non ! Hurlai-je en me levant du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais avachi.

\- Bien, tout le monde va se calmer. James peux-tu aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour tout le monde ? Intervint Charlie qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Sans rechigner James obtempéra et revint rapidement accompagné par mes deux belles-sœurs avec plusieurs verres et bouteilles de toutes sortes. Une fois chacun de nous servi, l'ambiance n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Je pouvais sentir la tension émaner de mes parents ainsi que de ceux de Bella. Je pouvais voir le désarrois et l'incompréhension sur le visage de ma fiancée. L'inquiétude sur celui de nos frères. Personne n'avait repris la parole, j'allais le faire mais Charlie me devança.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'expliquer ce qui se passe. Esmée, Carlisle je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître mais sachez que Renée m'a parlé de vous. De votre amitié et de votre situation si je puis dire. Maintenant, ce n'est pas à nous de révéler quoi que se soit à votre famille. Termina-t-il.

J'étais de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension, un secret ? Mes parents n'avaient jamais eu de secret pour nous. Et ils étaient amis avec Renée ? Quel étrange réaction alors avaient-il eu en la voyant. Et enfin la lumière se fit, aussi brutalement qu'aurait été un coup de massue, je venais de comprendre. Je levais le regard essayant de capter celui de ma mère. Mais elle s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Maman ? Appelai-je presque timidement.

Pas de réponse, juste un sanglot un peu plus fort que le précédent. Une part de moi espérait se tromper, mais au plus profond de moi je le savais, j'avais vu juste. Mais je ne pouvais le concevoir cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Sinon, qu'allait-il advenir d'Isabella et de moi ?

\- S'il te plaît maman, dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je t'en supplie maman. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Edward... commença-t-elle en relevant la tête. Jasper, Emmett ?

\- Oui maman nous sommes là, intervint Jazz qui se tenait derrière elle avec Alice.

\- Pouvez-vous venir ici que je vous ai en face tout les trois ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mes frères et leurs compagnes vinrent s'installer sur les canapés libres aux côtés de James et Jacob tout deux devenus aussi blanc que mon père. Et j'étais persuadé que je ne devais pas avoir meilleur mine. Eux aussi savaient, ils avaient compris. Mais çà ne semblait pas être le cas ni de ma fiancée ni de mes frères. Je fermais les yeux tout en déglutissant, une subite nausée me prit et je dû déployer une force incroyable pour ne pas courir vomir à la seconde. La main de Bella dans la mienne se serra violemment, signe qu'elle avait peur, mais pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre j'étais incapable de la réconforter. Incapable de lui assurer que tout irait bien, parce que non plus rien n'irait bien. Tout ce que nous avions imaginé pour notre futur allait être bouleversé par l'annonce qu'allait faire ma mère, nos mères...

**_Pov Bella :_ **

Tout le monde se trouvait autour d'Esmée et de ma mère. Mon père et celui d'Edward avait pris place au côté de leur femme. Mais personne ne parlait. J'avais vu le visage de mes frères pâlir, celui de mon père devenir triste. Mon fiancé ne levait plus le regard vers moi signe qu'il était mal. Les rares fois où son regard fuyait le mien ce comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. À chaque fois c'était parce qu'il avait fait une bourde. Pas forcement grave, un oublie d'anniversaire ou un retard qu'il n'avait pas prévu... Mais là je savais, je sentais au plus profond de moi que la situation était grave, je n'arrivais pas à en saisir la raison et cela m'agaçais au plus au point. J'aurais dû être en ce moment en train de planifier avec Alice et Rosalie le jour de l'essayage des robes, ou peut-être avec Esmée et ma mère pour voir quel traiteur nous allions tester pour le repas de mariage. Mais au lieu de cela, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver au milieu d'une scène de comédie dramatique. D'agacement, je brisais le silence.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est installé avec un verre, auriez vous la bonté de me dire ce qu'est ce foutoir ? Lâchai-je.

\- Isabella, je suis navrée de gâcher tes fiançailles mais il faut que vous sachiez... Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a, vous a dit sur son passé ? Commença Esmée.

\- Ils savent tout sauf Bella... Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il serait utile de lui dire... Pas que j'ai honte ou que je regrette mais les années ont passé et je n'ai pas eu le sentiment de devoir le faire... Je regrette maintenant. Débita ma mère.

\- De quoi ne suis-je pas au courant maman ? Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde sait ce que j'ignore ? M'énervai-je.

\- Bella, laisse les parents s'expliquer, me coupa James les yeux brillants. Je l'avais rarement vu ému, mais voir ses yeux embués de larmes me fit taire immédiatement. Je me laissais tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Edward, celui-ci passa son bras autour de ma taille avant de le retirer comme s'il s'était brûlé. Surprise par son geste, je tournai violemment ma tête vers lui et le regardai mais il s'obstinait toujours à fixer les glaçons qu'il faisait tournoyer dans son verre. Je soufflai d'agacement. Que ce passait-il ?

\- Chérie, tu dois te souvenir que Charlie à adopter James et Jacob ? Commença ma mère.

\- Bien-sur maman ! Je sais que papa n'est pas le père biologique de mes frères mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire la dedans ! Oh mon dieu ! Carlisle est leur père ? Criai-je se qui fit glousser stupidement Emmett.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le père de tes frères sourit visiblement amusé Carlisle.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire maman !

\- Laisse-moi expliquer Renée. Demanda Esmée.

\- Commence et je compléterais. Accorda ma mère.

\- J'ai rencontré Carlisle quand nous étions encore étudiant. Nous sommes immédiatement tombés amoureux, ma meilleure amie Renée et son fiancé de l'époque Philippe furent nos témoins lors de notre mariage éclair à Las Vegas. Les années passèrent, Renée se maria avec Philippe alors qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant, le second suivit rapidement. Pendant ce temps Carlisle et moi enchaînions les essais tous infructueux. De fausses couches en test négatifs, j'étais de plus en plus déprimée à l'idée de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Les examens médicaux effectués, il s'avérait que j'avais un problème qui m'empêchait de porter un bébé. Les médecins nous ont proposé deux recours... le premier l'adoption, mais notre désir le plus cher et le plus égoïste peut-être était d'avoir un enfant issus de notre mélange, de notre amour. Ta mère s'est alors renseignée sur la deuxième option à savoir celle de faire appel à une mère porteuse. Mais là encore nous étions réticent bon nombre d'entre elles partaient avec l'enfant, les conditions et la loi entourant le système ne me semblaient pas très fiable. C'est quand j'avais perdu tout espoir d'être mère un jour que Renée m'a fait la proposition que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer...

Esmée s'interrompit, la voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, non, honnêtement je ne voulais surtout pas comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas écouter la suite, je ne le voulais pas c'était au dessus de mes forces.

\- Ok c'est une belle histoire ! Mais nous devons passer à table maintenant. Dis-je en me levant et en m'agitant.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, allant chercher les entrées que j'installai sous le regard éberlué de mes invités. Je savais que mon attitude était stupide mais j'avais besoin d'une pause avant d'entendre la suite. En fait non, j'avais besoin de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais j'avais beau me pincer, crier dans mon esprit qu'il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux rien ne changeait. J'étais toujours dans le salon avec ma famille attendant la triste révélation qui scellerait mon avenir. Mon triste et sombre avenir désormais...

Les mains appuyées sur la table, je commençai à suffoquer. Je sentis rapidement quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas la personne qui savait habituellement me calmer. Non cette fois ce n'était que mon frère James qui était venu me secourir de mon angoisse. Lui, était toujours prostré dans son fauteuil. J'avais envie de lui mettre des gifles pour le faire réagir, de lui crier de ne pas les laisser nous séparer ainsi. Que tout cela n'était pas juste mais je ne le fis pas. Je laissai James me ramener vers le reste de la famille, je le laissai m'installer entre lui et Jake loin de celui qui devait être mon fiancé. La séparation était insoutenable et pourtant tellement palpable.

\- Je suis désolée Isabella, mais...

\- Pas grave on mangera plus tard répondis-je avec désinvolture.

Je tentai par tout les moyens de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais affectée par la situation mais n'importe qui me connaissant un minimum se rendait compte du subterfuge.

\- Bien donc ta mère m'a fait la plus belle et inattendue des propositions. Renée si tu veux continuer.

\- Merci. Voir mon amie souffrir ainsi de ne pouvoir donner la vie à un petit être sachant le bonheur que cela était, m'était insupportable. Après avoir fait beaucoup de recherches et être allée voir des médecins spécialisés dans le domaine, j'avais pris ma décision. Philippe au départ avait été d'accord. Quand j'ai annoncé à Esmée que j'étais d'accord pour porter son bébé elle a, en premier lieu refusé, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander cela. Ceux à quoi j'avais répondu qu'elle ne m'avait rien demandé vu que c'était moi qui me proposais. Au final, j'ai réussi à la convaincre...

\- Attends une minute ça veut dire que tu es notre mère ? Demanda Emmett la voix pleine de dégoût.

\- Non ! Je suis votre mère ! S'écria Esmée excédée.

\- Pardon maman ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais juste comprendre... se justifia Emmett.

\- Bien laisse Renée et ta mère vous expliquer et tu comprendras ! Asséna Carlisle.

\- Bien, Esmée je te laisse continuer.

\- Merci Renée. Donc une fois que j'ai accepté la proposition de Renée j'ai émis une condition. Celle que les embryons soient issus de Carlisle et moi. Les médecins ne s'y sont pas opposé. Mes ovules étant bons et Carlisle n'ayant aucun soucis. Nous avons obtenu 3 embryons qui ont donc été transféré dans l'utérus de Renée. Quand vous êtes nés, nous étions tous très heureux. Mais...

\- Mais Philippe n'a pas supporté, il ne comprenait pas que les bébés n'étaient pas les nôtres. Déjà pendant la grossesse il voulait faire un procès ou je ne sais quel merde pour garder les bébés. Mais j'ai refusé quand tout à été finalisé, Philippe n'a pas accepté et a commencé à devenir violent. Alors je l'ai quitté et je suis arrivée à Forks où j'ai rencontré Charlie. Et tu es née quelques années plus tard Bella. Termina Renée.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restés en contact ? Demanda Jasper.

\- C'est de ma faute, avoua Renée. J'ai eu des moments de doute, à force d'entendre Phil me dire que j'avais abandonné mes enfants, j'ai fait une sorte de dépression. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le bonheur de votre mère, j'avais bénéficié d'un suivi psychologique pendant la grossesse donc je savais à quoi m'attendre. Cependant, entre la théorie et la pratique c'est différent. Même si génétiquement vous n'êtes pas issu de mon ADN vous avez grandi en moi, grâce à moi et une part de moi sera toujours liée à vous. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans vos vies, ni dans celle de vos parents. Déclara ma mère.

J'étais abasourdi, je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'horrible. Que signifiait-elle pour Edward et moi ? Avions nous le droit d'être fiancés ? Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose en cet instant, remonter le temps et annuler ce dîner. Sans ce dîner, pas de révélation non ? Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction, et plus personne ne disait un mot. J'imaginais que tous se posaient les mêmes questions que moi. J'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Alors sans dire un mot, sans regarder qui que se soit, je me levai, attrapai mes clés de voiture oubliant sciemment de prendre celle de notre appartement. J'enfilai mon manteau et m'assurai de pouvoir conduire avec les chaussures que j'avais aux pieds et partis. Je fermai la porte de notre appartement, sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement pour me retenir, même pas lui, surtout pas lui. Je lui en voulais de ne pas réagir, de les laisser nous séparer. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir caché cette partie de notre histoire, mes frères, mes parents, tous savaient mais moi non, j'avais été tenue à l'écart. Au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu être fière de ma mère, elle avait du faire preuve de courage et d'une bonté extraordinaire pour porter et mettre au monde les enfants d'une autre mais au lieu de cela je n'avais que rancœur et haine qui émanaient de moi. Et je me détestais de ressentir cela. Assise dans ma voiture, roulant sans destination particulière, je ne pensais pas, je ressassais la discussion. Je tentais de décoder les réactions d'Edward mais rien ne me disait comment il envisageait la suite. Non, rien de tout cela ne serait bon, j'en étais intimement convaincue. Finalement, lasse de conduire je m'arrêtai.

**_Pov Edward :_ **

Nous étions sous le choc, j'avais peut-être compris avant qu'Esmée et Renée n'expliquent la situation n'en restait pas moins que tout cela était complexe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Isabella hurle mais elle ne fit rien, elle se leva et quitta l'appartement sans qu'aucun de nous ne réagisses assez rapidement pour la retenir. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Nous étions censés nous fiancer enfin plutôt officialiser nos fiançailles. Et au lieu de cela, nous venions juste de faire voler en éclat une sorte de secret de famille, secret qui n'en était pas un sauf pour Bella. Enfin, Jasper, Emmett et moi connaissions l'histoire de nos parents, évidemment nous ignorions que Renée était celle qui avait permis ce miracle, mais maintenant est-ce que cela était toujours aussi miraculeux ?

Je n'avais pas de gênes en commun avec Isabella, et dieu merci sinon je n'étais pas certain de ressortir de cette soirée indemne. Mais nous avions grandi dans le même ventre, qu'étions nous l'un pour l'autre ? Frère et sœur ? Cette image m'écœura au plus haut point et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je m'élançai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais affalé sur le sol pleurant comme un enfant. Je n'avais pas la force de retenir ma tristesse, ma détresse. J'étais perdu et je n'étais pas certain de retrouver la raison assez rapidement. Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur nous ?

Des coups à la porte me sortirent de mon introspection négative. Je tendis le bras et ouvris le verrou sans pour autant me relever de mon carrelage. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant, le froid qu'il me procurait me rappelait de ne pas sombrer. Mes frères s'installèrent de chaque côté, sans dire un mot. Ils restaient simplement là. Cette image me renvoya quelques années auparavant, nous agissions toujours ainsi quand l'un de nous étaient mal. Les autres se contentaient de venir l'entourer attendant qu'il se décide à parler, à craquer ou à sortir de son état catatonique. Ce soir, cette nuit et peut-être plus, ils seraient là attendant que je me décide. Mais j'avais peur. Si je prenais la moindre décision, si j'acceptais la situation cela la rendrait réelle et je ne voulais qu'une chose. Que tout cela ne soit qu'un putain de cauchemar. Toutefois, je n'avais pas assez bu pour y croire, alors je devais me faire une raison. Je devais reprendre pied avec la réalité et avancer. Au moins sortir de cette salle de bain, aller dire à ceux qui venait de foutre ma vie en l'air d'aller en enfer. J'étais égoïste et méchant mais à ce moment précis je m'en foutais royalement. Ils avaient ruiné ma vie, mes fiançailles et je leurs en voulais à tous. Je voulais les voir sortir de mon appartement, de ma vie. Je les haïssais comme jamais je n'avais hais personne. Fière de cette décision, je me levais en m'agrippant au mur. Mes frères toujours collés à moi me suivirent. Savaient-ils que j'allais faire du mal à nos parents ? Savaient-ils que j'allais manquer de respect à ses parents ? Savaient-ils que j'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste à ce moment là ? Je ne le savais pas et je m'en foutais.

Arrivé dans le salon, Renée tenait ma mère dans ses bras, je pouvais voir leurs sanglots faire trembler leur corps. Mon père et Charlie s'étaient installés autour de la table au côté de James et Jacob et chuchotaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se racontaient mais je leurs lançais un regard noir. Comment osaient-ils avoir une conversation dans mon salon après avoir ruiné ma vie ? Comment pouvaient-ils ne cesseraient que respirer dans la même pièce que moi ? Fou de rage devant ce tableau, je me mis à leur hurler dessus.

\- Sortez de ma maison ! Sortez de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous ! Hurlai-je . Je n'ai plus de parents à partir de maintenant, vous ne faites plus partie de ma vie dégagez d'ici !

\- Edward, fils calme toi. Me pria mon père.

\- Non ! Tu es chez moi ici et je décide de ce que je fais ! Alors je te dis de prendre ta femme et de sortir d'ici ! Criai-je en tapant du poing sur la table en verre qui éclata en morceau.

\- Edward ! S'indigna Charlie.

\- Et vous prenez aussi votre femme et sortez, sortez de ma vie ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous quatre ! Crachai-je en poussant Charlie loin de moi.

Je sentis Jasper et Emmett se rapprocher de moi, un instant je pensais qu'ils allaient me ceinturer et m'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. Mais au contraire, ils posèrent chacun une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je crois qu'Edward a été clair, vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. Déclara Emmett d'une voix forte mais calme.

Plus personne ne protesta, Esmée et Renée sortirent en pleurant soutenues par leurs maris. Ne restaient que mes frères,leurs compagnes et ses frères. Mais, elle était partie, elle avait fuit la réalité, me laissant seul affronter tout cela. Comment allais-je m'en sortir sans elle ? Reviendrait-elle ?

Alice et Rosalie servirent le repas dans un silence absolu uniquement brisé par le bruit de la vaisselle. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais beau tourner et retourner la situation, je n'arrivais pas à y voir clair.

\- Edward, mange un peu. Entendis-je subitement dire Rosalie d'une voix douce.

Je réalisai à cet instant que je n'avais effectivement pas touché à mon assiette hormis pour triturer du bout de ma fourchette le contenu.

\- J'ai pas faim … marmonnai-je.

\- Il faudrait peut-être appeler Bella ? Murmura Alice.

\- Elle n'a pas pris son téléphone lâchai-je en montrant d'un signe de tête le dit appareil.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous tenter de la trouver ? Je suis inquiète... renchérit Rose.

\- Elle est partie foutez lui la paix ! M'énervai-je en me levant violemment faisant tomber ma chaise au passage.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que se soit de répliquer, j'allai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, notre lit. J'entendis mes frères entrer dans la chambre, chacun prit à nouveau place de chaque côté de moi.

\- On leur a dit de rentrer chez eux. Déclara Emmett.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Je fermai les yeux espérant m'endormir rapidement mais le sommeil avait déserté mon corps et mon esprit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon avenir. Et cette question qui revenait sans cesse me rendait nauséeux.

Pourrions-nous être ensemble malgré ça ?

**_Pov Bella :_ **

Je restai assise au volant de ma voiture, dans le silence relatif de la nuit essayant de trouver une solution à ma situation, à notre situation. Je n'en voyais pas, je ne savais pas faire avec cela. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs une histoire similaire mais rien ne me venait. Je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher. J'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui en discuter mais je n'avais personne. Depuis toujours, au moindre problème j'avais mes frères et particulièrement James, puis Edward mais maintenant ? James m'avait trahie comme chacun des membres de ma famille, bien-sûr leur trahison était par omission mais elle n'en restait pas moins douloureuse. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir leur pardonner et de savoir leur refaire confiance dans l'immédiat et cela m'inquiétais. Si je ne pouvais plus compter sur ma famille sur qui pourrais-je le faire ? Edward ? Il semblait avoir déjà prit ses distances, je me souvins brutalement de son geste de recul quand son bras s'était posé autour de ma taille.

Je fermais fortement mes paupières essayant de résister aux larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Je donnais un violent coup de poing dans mon volant, me faisant gémir de douleur. Sans en avoir conscience, je me mis à hurler à plein poumon. Je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps je criais quand quelqu'un tapa à mon carreau.

Je séchai mes larmes d'un revers de la main et abaissai la vitre. Une lumière vive provenant d'une lampe torche me brûla les yeux.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Questionna un voix bourrue.

\- Pas vraiment murmurai-je.

\- Je suis agent de police, pouvez-vous descendre de votre véhicule s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, couinai-je.

Je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvris ma portière. Je lissai mes vêtements gardant le regard vers le sol, gênée par la situation. Il n'avait pu qu'entendre mes hurlements de rage quelques instants plutôt et je ne savais pas vraiment comment me justifier.

\- Avez-vous consommé de l'alcool ou une substance illicite ?

\- Non ! M'indignai-je...

\- Avez-vous été agressée ? Êtes-vous blessée ?

\- Non, non... Je... je suis désolée c'est juste une dure soirée. Marmonnai-je.

\- Bien, je vous demanderai d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait venir vous chercher. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas mon téléphone... répondis-je encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment.

Il me tendit le sien. Je ne connaissais que peu de numéro par cœur, mais un seul que je pouvais faire sans me sentir encore plus mal. J'appelai ma meilleure amie, Angela. Je savais qu'elle allait paniquer mais je ne pouvais, non, en fait je ne voulais pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Après trois tonalité elle décrocha. Sa voix était rauque et brumeuse signe que je la réveillais. A vrai dire, je ne savais absolument pas quelle heure il pouvait-être et je m'en fichais complètement.

\- Ange, désolée de te déranger tu pourrais venir me chercher, je suis...

Je cherchais un panneau pouvant m'indiquer ou j'étais me je ne vis rien. Le policier du comprendre car il me pris le téléphone des mains.

\- Madame, je suis l'agent Huley, non rien de grave. Votre amie semble juste … fatiguée et je préférais qu'elle ne conduise pas dans son état. Pouvez-vous venir la récupérer au commissariat central ? Bien nous vous y attendons. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Je donnais mes clés de voiture au second policier qui s'était tenu à l'écart depuis leur arrivée. Et montait dans le véhicule de police. Angela accompagnée de Ben arrivèrent quelques secondes après nous au commissariat.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui s'était passé devant les policiers et mes amis le comprirent très bien. Angela me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Son mari ramena ma voiture chez eux alors qu'Angela m'y conduisit dans la sienne.

Installée dans la chambre d'ami, un thé bouillant posé sur la table de chevet, je racontais ma soirée de fiançailles gâchée à ma meilleure amie. Nous étions toutes les deux en larmes aucune de nous ne pouvait dire quoi que se soit. Elle me prit dans ses bras, me berçant en caressant mes longs cheveux. Je l'entendais murmurer que tout finirait par s'arranger. Que dieu avait un plan... j'oubliai souvent qu'elle était une fervente croyante...

J'aurais voulu dormir, dormir et ne plus me réveiller tant que toute cette merde n'était pas réglée. Mais au lieu de cela, Morphée avait décidé de faire grève car je ne m'endormis pas. Non, je ressassai sans fin les mêmes choses. Nous n'avions pas le même ADN, nous n'étions pas légalement frère et sœur. Mais nous avions grandis dans le même ventre à quelques années d'intervalle ? Qu'étions-nous ? Qu'avions nous le droit d'être l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'avais pas de réponse. Je ne le savais pas et je n'étais pas certaine que quelqu'un le sache.

Alors la seule véritable question qui m'obsédait, m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Et malgré ça, pourrions-nous être ensemble ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet os vous a plus. En tout cas, le sujet est un sujet sensible, j'en ai bien conscience. Vous noterez que je laisse la fin "ouverte". Au départ cette idée était prévu pour être une fiction longue, mais ayant un avis bien précis sur leur situation, et le sujet étant délicat je ne suis pas encore décidée à la continuer ou non... l'avenir nous le dira!
> 
> A bientôt.


End file.
